Kami Niyotte Eraba Reta 1
by konjiclaw
Summary: With the Shinobi Era has begun to fall into darkness Kami sends one of her Angels down to earth along with a pair of sentient twin swords to train her chosen champion to defend the world from future corruption and to steer it back towards the path of light. Rated T for violence may be change in the future.


**Kami Eiyotte Eraba Reta 1**

**By: Konjiclaw**

**Chapter 1: An Angel Appears**

Legend says that when Kami created the world, she also created a two piece sword set known as Seishi (life and death). Seishi was said to have only been able to wield by those pure of heart and who have been chosen by Kami to be the savior of the world in troubled times. Thus far only seven people have had been able to wield Seishi and of those seven only two have been able to survive long enough to of mastered the full power of them with one of them being the Rikudō Sennin. It was with the help of these two swords along with his Rinnegan that he was able to defeat the Jubi and separate its soul from its body before sealing the soul into his own boy and sealing the body of the Jubi into the moon. Ever since the passing of the Rikudō Sennin there has not been another worthy enough to wield Seishi until now.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

_Konohagure, October 10th, Six years after the Attack of the Kyuubi_

___**OoOoOoOoO**_

Konohagure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, the Shinobi Village residing within the Land of Fire is one of the most prosperous villages within all of the Elemental Nations. With having survived three Shinobi World Wars and an attack from the Legendary Kyuubi no Kitsune it still continues to up hold the strong image that it has always portrayed the rest of the world even though its military force is still severely weakened at the moment. From an outside point of view Konoha is also considerd to be the gentlest village for everyone who lives within the walls of the village is always will to help each other out and never willingly harm another who is part of their village, but as I said that is an outside point of view.

Many of the citizens of Konoha enjoying the nights festivities for the sixth year anniversary of the defeat of the Kyuubi no Kitsune at the hands of their hero the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Stands of all kinds have been set up along the main streets of the village for all to enjoy the nights festivities, well everyone with the exception of a certain young boy who just so happened to turned six today, this young boys name is Naruto Uzumaki. All his life he has been treated like a pariah by the older generations of the village which have caused Naruto to not have any friends his age due to their parents telling them to stay away from him. You see, the Fourth Hokage was not able to defeat the Kyuubi by killing it since the beast was a creature made entirely of chakra, so he had to seal the chakra of the Kyuubi into a new born baby in order to defeat it. Once the villagers found out about the sealing they instantly saw Naruto as the Kyuubi reborn and not just the container. As the years went by villagers have constantly formed mobs in order to beat Naruto within an inch of his life, while on the anniversary of the defeat of the Kyuubi the mobs grow restless and even attempt to go so far as to kill him which brings us to our current situation.

Running along an ally way is one Naruto Uzumaki his spiky golden blond hair, cerulean blue eyes, and the three whisker like birth marks on both of his cheeks, easily identifying him even inside of a crowd. He is extremely small for his age with being at best described at scrawny and at worst extremely malnourished. Despite his small frame Naruto is extremely fast for someone of his age which has allowed him to again keep ahead of the mob chasing after him while calling for his blood again this year. For the last few hours the mob has been chasing Naruto in and out of various streets and ally ways which eventually lead to his current location, running low on energy Naruto accidentally tripped on over a rock as he quickly turned a corner in order to once again escape his pursuers. Falling down on the ground and hitting his head on a trash can tried to get up but to no avail as the world around him started spinning. Most of the Mob continued past Naruto until someone saw him trying to get up.

"The demon is over here." The villager who spotted him shouted.

As Naruto continued to struggle to get up he was kicked in the stomach by another villager who said, "Where do you think you are going you piece of trash. Tonight we are going to finish what the Fourth Hokage started and kill you."

"Please leave me alone I haven't done anything to any of you." Naruto shouted as tears began to swell within his eyes.

"Bullshit you demon you know you are responsible for the deaths of all of those people who were killed six years ago and tonight you will punished for your sins before you are sent back to hell." Another villager said as he threw a large stone at Naruto which hit him in the forehead and broke the skin causing blood to slowly flow down the side of his face. This caused the rest of the villagers to follow suit as they began throwing stones, knives, and all sorts of blunt and sharp objects at Naruto. After a few minutes there was a bright flash of light which caused the villagers to stop throwing stuff at Naruto in order to shield their eyes with their arms and hands from the light so that they were not blinded.

Once the light died down the villagers slowly lowered their hands and arms as well as opened theirs eyes to see a beautiful woman roughly five foot eight with flawless lightly tanned skin, long silky raven black hair that reached down to her waist and piercing forest green eyes that when you looked into them you felt as though she was looking strait into your soul, and a pair of luscious lips that were a light pink in color. She was wearing snow white robes with light silver trimming that flowed down her body stopping just before it hit the ground. In her left hand was a long golden staff that reached just above her eye line with three interlocking rings forming a triangle at the top of the staff. However none of these features were what caught the villagers attention what did catch their attention was the large pair of white feathered wings that hung from the woman's back.

Snapping out of their shock one of the villagers said "Look Kami-sama has sent down one of her angel's in order finish off the demon brat." This caused the rest of the mob to start cheering and chanting 'Praise Kami' name over and over again.

**"Be quite mortals, do not assume you know why I am here."** The angel shouted in a devine tone while slamming her staff into the ground with a thunderous sound before moving closer to Naruto and picking up his bruised and bloody form. **"You should be ashamed at yourselves for what you have done to this poor boy, he has done nothing but protect you from the so called demon that you call him."**

"Surely you must be mistaken Angel-sama" one of the villagers called out from the crowd.

**"You insolent fools can you not see that this boy holds back the spirit of the beast that attacked this village al those years ago."** the angel said, **"If it were up to me you would all be dead for what you have done here so count yourself lucky that Kami-sama loves all of her childern enough to have forbidden me from killing you all.**

All of a sudden five figures appeared in a swirl of leaves with one of them being the Third Hokage and the other four being ANBU. Looking at the area around him the Hokage stopped as he laid his eyes on the angle who was holding Naruto. "Who are you and why are you holding Naruto in your arms?" The Hokage asked as he narrowed his eyes.

**"You mean you don't remember me Hiruzen." **the angel said almost sounding hurt.**  
**

"No I don't, know tell me how do you know my first name?" The Hokage said as he continued to gaze at the angel.

**"Oh that is simple, I was your first teacher after all"** stated the angel.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

_Flashback 60 years ago._

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

_"Hiruzen where are you?" Hiruzen's mother called out in order to find him. "Your new teacher has just arrived?"_

_Looking up from the book he had been reading while sitting under one of the many sakura trees that were scattered throughout his clans compound, Hiruzen saw his mother along with another woman with long black hair and green eyes. "I'm over here Kaa-san." Hiruzen called back._

_"There you are, you were told to stay in the house since you were meeting your new teacher today." Hiruzen's mother said sternly._

_"Sorry Kaa-san I just wanted to get a little bit of reading in before I meet them and I lost track of time." Hiruzen said sheepishly._

_"Honestly what am I going to do with you." Hiruzen's Mother said as she shook her head, "Anyways this is Saya-san, and she will be your new teacher."_

_"It's nice to meet you Hiruzen" Saya said with a smile._

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

_End Flashback_

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

"That's impossible that was nearly 60 years ago." Hiruzen said with shook.

**"Nothing is impossible for an Angel of Kami."** Saya said,** "But enough of memory lane, you have disappointed me Hiru... no Sarutobi. You were supposed to one of the ones who took care of this child and you have failed. I will be taking the boy with me and raising him as if he were my own."**

"You have no right..." Sarutobi started before Saya interupted him.

**"NO YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TELLING AN ANGEL WHAT THEY CAN AND CANNOT DO WHEN THEY HAVE BEEN TASKED BY KAMI-SAMA HERSELF TO OVER SEE THE GROWTH OF THIS BOY AND PREPARE HIM FOR THE DANGERS THAT AWAIT HIM IN THE FUTURE." **Saya shouted, **"Say goodbye Sarutobi for you will never see this boy again." **With having said that Saya raised her staff again and slammed it into the ground causing her and Naruto to vanish in a bright light.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

**Well as promised the first chapter of ****Kami Eiyotte Eraba Reta 1 the story that will be replacing Kami's Chosen is up. I will be uploading the first chapter of the new story that will be replacing Ryu Henshin later this weekend since I have not yet completed it just yet.**

**Just as a reminder, vote on the poll I have put up concerning Ryu Henshin before it closes when I put the first chapter up later this weekend.**

**One more thing before I end this story I am looking for a beta that is willing to help me out with grammar and spelling as well as someone I can bounce ideas off of to t help further improve the story. If you are interested PM me to let me know, also know that I will ignore any reviews of asking if they can be my beta.**

**Hope you liked this chapter and I will see you in about two weeks from now.**

**READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
